1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for forming a diffusion barrier film of a semiconductor device that improves barrier characteristics.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, a copper (Cu) pipe manufacturing process inclusive of a process depositing diffusion barrier layers of titanium (Ti)/titanium nitride (TiN) layers is generally used in a pipe manufacturing process of a semiconductor device.
In the related art, the diffusion barrier layer is formed by a physical vapor deposition (PVD) or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. However, the related art methods for forming diffusion barrier layers for semiconductor devices suffer several problems.
First, the diffusion barrier layer does not function appropriately as a barrier layer for the Cu pipe, thereby reducing reliability and stability of a device. In addition, recent trends in manufacturing have been aimed at processes of manufacturing highly efficient devices having a thickness of 0.1 μm or less. However, there are additional limitations encountered when minimizing the thickness of the diffusion barrier layer, thereby further degrading performance of the device.